


Claim, Warrant, Impact

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, DeanCas - Freeform, Debate Team, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dean sits, uncomfortable in a suit in tie, seated behind with a panel of debaters in front of his school and their rival’s school, he realizes he’s stupidly in love with Cas. He’s looking at the back of his best friend’s head, watching his awkward hand movements, his stiff posture, and he realizes — wow — he’s fucking in love with the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim, Warrant, Impact

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea about anything about debates -- anyway, enjoy!!!

As Dean sits, uncomfortable in a suit in tie, seated behind with a panel of debaters in front of his school and their rival’s school, he realizes he’s stupidly in love with Cas. He’s looking at the back of his best friend’s head, watching his awkward hand movements, his stiff posture, and he realizes — wow — he’s fucking in love with the guy.

And how inappropriate, he thinks, to figure this out now, their senior year, in front of his peers, when he’s had years to figure this out. He can’t even focus on the argument anymore, because when Cas turns so Dean can see his profile, he’s in awe about how passionate Cas looks about the goddamn thing. His eyes have a fire inside of them that swirls in the indescribable blue, his face is lit up from his gummy smile, the same smile he gives Dean when he makes a bad joke. It’s almost ridiculous to be noticing this now, but somehow, Dean feels relaxed.  _Of course you’re in love with him, idiot_ , his brain says. He’s finally catching up.

Of course the topic is about habitat preservations, and of course Cas is talking about  _bees_. He’s always been giddy about them, and when Dean met Cas, one of the first things he did was walk up to a beehive, calm as could be, just to see them up close. He didn’t get stung, didn’t flinch when the bees landed in his hair, and he looked as angelic then as he does now. 

It’s a good thing Dean already made his argument, because at this point, he’s sure he wouldn’t be able to get any words out that sound like he knows what he’s talking about at all. When Cas finishes, a soft round of applause comes from the bleachers, and Dean gives him a thumbs up as he walks back over to the seat next to his. 

"How was it?" He whispers, his eyes filled with doubt. Dean smiles, and nods.

"It was incredible," he says, honestly, and his friend looks down, embarrassed by the compliment. 

 _I’m gonna kiss him_ , he thinks, and wow, yeah. That’s a really good idea. There’s a moment of murmured calm, when the judges are tallying up their results, but Dean could care less about the debate at this point. His focus is on Cas, and the sharpness of his cheekbones, the nervous dance of excitement in his eyes, the slope of his nose, and the dimples of his crooked smile. His focus is on Cas as the judge announces they’ve won, and only more so when his face lights up in shocked thrill, and turns to Dean with an animated grin. He doesn’t realize his body’s launched itself forward until his brain catches up again, when he realizes he’s locked lips with his best friend, soft lips pressed against his. 

There’s a moment of doubt in Dean’s mind, then, when he wants to pull away, apologize, and run off, but then, Cas pushes into him, hands tentatively grabbing onto the stiff suit sleeves on Dean’s arms. There’s a whooping in the audience, and they both pull away sheepishly, smiles small on their faces. 

There’s no debate that Cas feels the same way about him.


End file.
